STORM
by Touching Fire
Summary: Regulus Black is 15. As any normal 15 year old boy, he thinks there is one girl that is beautiful. She's a pure blood, intellegent, and a Slytherin. The only problem is she's a complete snog-buddy for anyone their year and above. So why is she so special?


**Chapter 01:**

It was the final month of term, and O.W.L.'s were over with. All Regulus Black had to worry about was his Prefect duties and the last Quidditch Match of the season to determine who would take the Quidditch Cup. The last match was between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and they were both neck and neck for first. They had Quidditch practice three times a week and if they could fit in another day or two, they did.

Currently Regulus found himself on Prefect duty to the fourth floor. It had all been so well until he heard the crash and the call of someone getting hurt coming from one of the empty classrooms. Sighing, he made his way over and listened before intruding onto whoever was behind the door.

"Stop moving so much and you won't fall," a girls voice came, sounding annoyed. Regulus huffed, he knew immidiately who it was. A Slytherin friend of his that was in his year. Her name was Kyla, and as much as Regulus had to admit she was beautiful, she was just as bad as his brother at finding people who would openly admit to it. Who she was with this time was beyond Regulus, and he was quite sure he didn't want to know.

Moving away from the door, he made his way towards the third floor corridor, to scan that hall before returning to the Slytherin Common Room. It wasn't until the next morning that he spotted Kyla, her blonde hair pulled over her right shoulder in a loose braid, and her rimless glasses sliding onto the lower bridge of her nose. She walked over and greeted him, taking a seat at the table Regulus was sitting at in the Common Room.

"Thanks for not rattin' on me last night," she told him, her green eyes dancing with amusement as Regulus glanced up from the parchment he was writing on.

"How do you know that I didn't?" he asked, just to amuse her as he continued to write up his Transfigurations' essay.

"Because Filch was the one that opened the door, and I knew you had duty on the third and fourth floor last night," she said with a half giggle. Regulus raised his eyes once more to her, "I think Filch is going to be talking to Slughorn today about you and your _behaivors_ of being a Prefect and not checking every classroom."

"Does that not embarrass you at all?" Regulus mused as he sat back in his chair, giving up on writing as he watched her. Her left hand was playing with a strand of her blonde hair while she rested her head on her right hand, her fingers curling up to her lips. To Regulus, she was beauty. For as long as he had known her, that's what she was.

"Why should it?" she asked me, "Would it embarrass you?"

"Of course it would," Regulus protested, "That stuff should be kept behind close doors."

"And that's where Sirius and I were!" Regulus froze, his eyes landing on hers as they narrowed.

"That's who you were with last night?" Regulus said in disgust, "You know he's a blood traitor, Kyla."

"So? He's still hot, Reg, and I'm beautiful. We go hand in hand. It's not like it's the first time either," she said rolling her green eyes.

"Who haven't you snogged?" Regulus asked, almost daring himself to listen to the answer.

"No one under our year. Except for Tayler Harper, and that's because I thought he was our year last year," she stated, "James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, from the seventh year dorm of Gryffindor, I haven't. No one related to me, and out of our house and year just you and Rabastan. Oh Snape and Surma."

"So you snogged Walker?" Regulus scrunched up his nose, thinking of his roommate that claimed he was _allergic to water_ and could only shower once a week.

"I was a third year, it was before he went all creepazoid," she shrugged.

Regulus shuddered at the thought, but didn't visibly show it as he leaned foward on his elbows, "So since Filch caught you, how much detention do you have?"

"Just a week," Kyla shrugged, "Sirius and I are being _separated_ durring detention. You should check with Slughorn and see if you have any before he announces it in front of everyone."

Regulus sighed, he was sure Slughorn wouldn't do that, but he wasn't so sure. Kyla pointed out that breakfast was going to start soon and hardly anyone would be in the Great Hall. It would be the perfect time to approach their Head of House and question upon it. Regulus agreed with a nod before the duo left the common room, collecting their items and putting them in their bag.

As they entered the Great Hall, their Head of House was not present, so the two set off to sit at the table near the end closest to the Head Table, so that when their Head of House _did_ enter, Regulus would be able to snake up there to talk to him. Regulus watched her though, while they ate. Not directly, but out of the corner of his eyes, unless they were speaking to each other.

"Maybe we'll land in detention together," she told him, "That could be rather entertaining."

"Yeah," Regulus said as his attention broke as he spotted his older brother enter the Great Hall with his group of misfits. He met his brothers gaze that had traveled down the Slytherin table and landed on the blonde Regulus was sitting across from. He had then noticed Regulus staring at him and met his gaze, wearing a proud smirk before continuing on with his group of misfits. "Or I could end up with Sirius."

"I'd be jealous," she said as she turned around, feeling the presense of the said Sirius Black. She turned back to Regulus, "But I have yet to have a detention with you. You're just such a goodie-goodie Prefect."

"Or so everyone thinks," Regulus sighed, "Look, here's Slughorn."

Kyla turned her head as she spotted the large professor come through the entrance behind the Head Table and took his seat. Regulus looked to Kyla before leaving the table to talk to his professor. As he approached the table, their Head of House looked up, "Ah, Mr. Black," he spoke, her silver mustache moving from one side to the other as he spoke, "Mr. Filch spoke to me this morning."

"Yes, about that," Regulus said, pressing his palms together as he looked at his professor, "I figure I will be given a detention?"

"I feel that it was a mistake," Slughorn said, "But as school rules, I feel you should be punished with Ms. Northstorm and Mr. Black with Mr. Filch."

"Understandable, Sir," Regulus nodded, "Forgive me for my error."

Regulus nodded and returned to his seat at the Slytherin table. When he returned, Kyla's twin brother Kyle had appeared with Rabastan LeStrange, and Barty Crouch, a student who was a year younger than the group. "So what'd he give you?" Kyla asked as Regulus returned to the seat opposide of her.

"Same as you," he told her.

"Looks like we'll have a week together, Reg," she said with a small wink in his direction. He knew she was just being suggestive just to tease him, but he had to pull his eyes away from hers and turn to the three others that had joined their group.

"Did you do the Transfiguration's essay that's due today?" Kyle asked the group.

"No, I was going to do that durring my free period," Rabastan sighed, "But then I realized Transfiguration's was before it."

"Someone's a realy genius," Barty snorted, "Why don't you do it the day it's assigned?"

"What fun is that?" Rabastan retorted, "What about you Kyla?"

"Chris Conners from Ravenclaw asked if he could do it for me," she shrugged, "I was going to do it myself, but he insisted."

"Let me copy!" Rabastan pleaded, "Chris Conners is a bookworm!"

"What was the price for it?" Kyle asked, disgusted with his sisters ways, but didn't protest any more on it. He had given up in their fourth year when he had caught her with Sirius Black in the morning, Greg Monroe after Herbology, and then Red Holton after lunch all in the same day.

"I think he just wants a snog," Kyla shrugged, "He didn't make it clear."

Kyle rolled his eyes as she casually spoke about it, "Doesn't it bother you that basically every guy just wants to snog you, Ky?"

"No," she stated, "it means that people find me beautiful too. Maybe I should do as Tyson says and become a model."

'I say go for it," Barty said, "I think you could pull it off. Be a Muggle model and then all those pure bloods will buy the magazines and get in trouble for having a Muggle item,"

The group laughed. Kyla's eyes met Regulus who wasn't laughing with the group, "What's wrong, love?" she asked him as she took a sip of her drink.

"You'll be the reason sons rebel, like Sirius," he said as he glanced over to the Gryffindor table, "he has all those bikini Muggle model pictures everywhere in his room. Mum and Da' weren't to pleased about it."

"I bet," Kyle snorted, "Although I remember when Dad found Tyson's collection of Muggle magazines..."

The group fell silent for a moment before laughing, "Tyson was in so much trouble for that," Kyla remembered as she looked around, "I'm done with breakfast. I'm going to head up to Transfigurations."

"See you there," Kyle said as Kyla left the Great Hall. Regulus watched her until she left. He turned his attention back to the three Slytherin's that were seated around him. Kyle, who now occupied Kyla's seat had raised eyebrows as he looked at the Prefect of their year.

"What?" Regulus asked, a small sneer showing as he became annoyed with Kyle's stare.

"You are so obvious," Rabastan snorted as he elbowed Regulus in the side. Regulus, cringing from the small impact, turned his attention to his cousin.

"What are you talking about?" Regulus asked, flabberghasted.

He looked between Kyle, Rabastan and Barty, who were all watching him, waiting for something. Regulus, being fed up with the stares, decided to leave the group and make his own way to Transfigurations. Once he was away from crowds of people he let his hand hit his forehead and push his hair out of his face, his friends were being ridiculous at whatever stunt they were trying to pull.

Regulus got onto the second floor where the Transfigurations classroom was when he spotted Chris Conners leaving a broom closet, apparently pleased with himself and unexpecting that anyone else would be around. It disgusted Regulus the way he looked as he passed the Ravenclaw. He made his way over to the broom closet and peered in to see Kyla retying her tie. "Pleased with yourself?" he asked in a colder tone than he wanted.

She jumped, startled as she turned and looked him, "Very. I didn't have to do an essay," she told him as she pushed her glasses back up onto her nose. "I wish I didn't have to wear glasses, they get in the way a lot."

"You look smarter with glasses on," Regulus commented as he watched her pull the hair tie out of her hair and run her hands through her hair, trying to fix the damage that Chris Conners had done to it before she pulled it back over her shoulder and braided it quickly. Regulus watched her for a moment before she caught him watching her.

"Y'know it must look suspicious with you standing in the doorway to a broom closet. Why don't you come in and close the door?" she asked, almost in a tone that caused Regulus to do it without a second thought, but he controlled himself by just smirking at her.

"I'm not Sirius, you know," he told her, "I don't fall over myself because of a beautiful girl."

Kyla blushed slightly as she looked at Regulus, who realized what he had said and looked away. He said he'd wait for her outside the broom closet and he closed the door as he leaned against the wall next to it. She exited moments later looking as she did when she had saw him this morning. She looked up at Regulus for a moment, who averted his gaze elsewhere.

"Are you ready to go to class?" she asked him, although he wasn't looking at her.

He nodded and the two headed down the hallway towards the Transfigurations classroom. They took their normal seats in the fourth row and pulled out their supplies and essay's. Kyla couldn't focus as well as normal, as her mind kept wandering back to what Regulus said. He had never said before that he thought she was beautiful or anything. He had always been neutral about it all, and that is what drew her to him.

Once Transfigurations was over, they walked with Rabastan and Kyle to their next class, Charms. They had it with the Ravenclaw, and that meant Chris Conners was going to be present. Regulus seethed silently at the thought of it as he glanced to Kyla who was happily laughing with Kyle over a subject of matter. Regulus turned his attention to Rabastan, whose dark brown eyes landed on Regulus and the two held the gaze for a moment, as if silently communicating with each other. Regulus' attention was broken as Kyla touched his arm with a small nudge. He looked down at her, meeting her green eyes.

"You okay?" she questioned, "You're spacing."

"Yeah," Regulus nodded looking back to Rabastan who had his Charms book under on arm and his bag slinged over his other shoulder as he walked ahead of the group, "I'm fine."

"Okay," she nodded, "Did you do the study sheet for Charms?"

"Yeah, Rabastan Kyle and I stayed up last night and completed it," Regulus told her, "Who did it for you?"

"Oh?" she laughed, "I did it myself. I don't let people do my homework _all_ the time."

"Of course, or else I would question your high test scores," Regulus commented and she nodded with a smile.

"But Morgan Landcaster did it for me," Kyla said with a small smile, "He said that he'd make sure they were all correct or else I woudn't have to go to Hogsmeade with him."

"Landcaster?" Regulus snorted, "Isn't he shorter than you?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "but he said he'd get me at least a 100% or else I don't have to go to Hogsmeade with him."

"He's not looking for a snog?" Regulus asked as he shifted his Charms book to his other hand.

"Probably, but he wants to spend the day at Hogsmeade together," she told him, "He's in Ravenclaw, so I have no doubt that I will get a one hundred."

Regulus felt something turn in his stomach, an annoyance it felt like, but he chose to ignore it as they reached the door to the Charms room. Rabastan held it open for his three companions before entering himself. The four sat in their own row, and pulled out their supplies. Morgan Landcaster, a shorter built boy with light brown hair parted down the middle looked like the typical prepatory school Muggle student as he stopped in front of Kyla's desk, "Here's the work. And I guarentee a one hundred," he told her with a wink before Kyla smiled back sweetly.

"I'm sure there will be," she told him as her thin lips curved upward in a playful smile, "One last Hogsmeade trip and it'll be all yours."

Regulus tried to tune out the conversation that made his insides turn, but it just wouldn't leave him. He saw her wink back and soon Morgan Landcaster had swept away back with the other Ravenclaws, his cheeks tinted light pink as he took his seat next to Caroline Swan, who's eyes darted over to Kyla and held the killing curse in them. Kyla brushed off her glare as she turned to Regulus who looked annoyed. "You shouldn't let it bother you, Reg," she told him.

"It's not that it bothers me, it's just annoying to watch," he told her, his gray eyes matching her green ones.

She arched an eyebrow at him, "Annoy and bother is basically the same," she stated, "What _annoys_ you so much about it?"

"They are like puddy in your hands, they show their feelings way to easily, and quite frankly it's just sad," Regulus said annoyance showing in his features and his voice, "You're better than them, and you deserve to actually care about yourself and not care what everyone else thinks about you." Kyla watched him, searching for something, but he continued, "You don't treat yourself with respect and so guys don't either. They look at you like you are a piece of meat and they haven't eaten in days."

Kyla pursed her lips together, a knowing smile, "You're jealous aren't you?"

"What?" Regulus choked out, unexpecting her to be so blunt, "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you want me just like them but since we have an actual connection and bond you feel you are stuck in the friend zone," Kyla said looking around the room before looking back at Regulus, "You don't have to be Reg. You don't have to be stuck in the friend zone."

Regulus slid away from her a good feet on the row behind the desk, "Kyla," he said, keeping his voice level. She raised an eyebrow in question, but Regulus couldn't form words. His mind was just filled with bubbled thoughts. He tore his eyes away from her as the small Professor entered the room and approached the podium in which he taught behind. Regulus stayed the foot distance away from Kyla the rest of the class period, but watched her from the corner of his eyes as he did his book work. He hated himself at this moment. She openly said that they could be more, but he didn't just want to be someone she snogged and that was it.

He remembered Sirius telling him once years ago that males only had enough blood to control one head at a time, and Regulus was only realizing what Sirius ment at this moment. Regulus was always thinking logically, and at this moment he was cursing that logic, that reasoning. Maybe it would be for the best to think logically at this time. He looked over to Kyla who was doing her work, quietly and very unlike her. Regulus bit his bottom lip as he returned to his own work. _Curse logic thinking.

* * *

_

**A/N: ahaha... I have been hit with Harry Potter fanfictioning ideas. I am sorry! Really! I'm trying to leave this open for non-HP fanfictions. I have yet to do any others though. I really like this idea because it's not what I normally do. It's from Regulus' POV, and not from the OC's. I hope you enjoyed, and leave me a review to let me know what you think. :)  
Disclaimer: I am not JKR.**


End file.
